School Love Len X Reader
by VocaloidOtaku
Summary: You are the smart girl of your school. You always got straight A's but never had any friends since you started high school. No one knew but you are a big fan of Vocaloid and if they knew they would laugh but what would happen if the Vocaloids come to your school?


OwO my quotev account got deleted by the owners of the website…I gotta rewrite all my Stories T^T…. If anyone can make me an account and then tell me the temporary password and then I will change it to my own. Also just use the email mochi_meneses . Thanks now I gotta rewrite my Len X Reader one called "Repeating Love" and my other one named "School Love" and also one more but not romance "Miku's Gallery Adventure". Here is the one Repeating Love 0w0 please enjoy it. KawaiiNeko43(Quotev name I know her real name but not gonna mention it) I am sorry but ou are on your own from the repeating love story in quotev and your own story "You are MINE". Well lets start the story School Love

_Chapter 1: The Vocaloids in my school?!_

Your POV

You were smartest girl in your highschool. Your Grades are all straight A's. Although no one knew you were a big fan of Vocaloid as well. You had a crush on the blonde boy in the Vocaloids Len Kagamine. No one can think that a smart girl like you can be a Vocaloid Fan. When you got to school you sat in your original seat in class waiting for the teacher. When the teacher came in he announced that there were gonna be 3 transfer students and everyone was surprised and started talking about lots of stuff. I didn't mind having some new students. When the teacher told them to be quiet, He called for the three to come in and when they got in I recognized them all

You know them all don't you?' The teacher said and they all nodded and I just nodded a little

I am Hatsune Miku! 01 Project of the Vocaloid' Miku said and we all nodded

I am Rin Kagamine and my brother here is Len Kagamine! Both of us are 02 Project of Vocaloid and known as the Kagamine Twins!' Rin said happily and Len was just shy but I blushed myself and they all squeal for Len or Miku or Rin. Len sat next to Miya Tatoyama, Miku sat next to Ayumi Haruka and Rin sat next to me! I looked away and saw a paper on my desk. I read it and it said:

Hello! We are new to this school and don't know where we go so can you be our guide to this school please? It would be great and you're the only one not freaking out but still know us and that. So I chose you so can you please please please! ~Rin

I looked at Rin and she smiled at me and I wrote on the letter:

Sure….but can you not tell the other students? You see no one knows I am also a Vocaloid fan cause if they knew they would laugh at me cause a smart girl like me shouldn't know Vocaloid very much. ~(your name)

I gave it to Rin and she nodded and I smiled back. When school was over I saw that the three were having trouble with their fans surrounding them

Let them be alone for a while! Everyone needs private time so at least leave them alone until they don't need to be alone anymore!' I said and they smirked

Why should we listen to you? Is it because you are so smart you can boss us anytime?' a boy said and they all laughed at me. I frowned and ran crying to the roof. While on that I heard someone open the door to the roof to see Len

Why did you run and why are you crying?' he said looking at me

Because they think that they shouldn't listen to a smart girl like me, they think that I am weird for someone like me being a fan of Vocaloid….' I said looking down and still crying

Don't listen to them, look if they try that again I will protect you, No one will hurt you never ever' he said as he wiped my tears from my eyes and I looked at him

Alright….' I said and he smiled

Now, lets go to Miku and Rin they are worried, can you show me where the music room is cause I forgot and that's where Miku and Rin are waiting' he said and I nodded as I lead him to the music room seeing Miku and Rin. They looked at me and smiled and I looked away

Where were you?! We saw you running away when they all laughed!' Miku said looking at me worriedly

At the roof crying…I found her there and she explained that people think smart girls shouldn't know about Vocaloid very much' Len said and Rin looked at me worriedly

Its alright! We have music class next and we are already here!' she said and I nodded and took a seat since this was my next class as well. Len was beside me, Rin was behind me and Miku was infront of me. The teacher was writing on the board notes while I listen to it and I give some glances blushing towards Len when he is not looking.

(your last name)!' The teacher said and I stood up

What did Rillaine do when she found out the Blue Prince was in love with the Green Princess?' The teacher said

Rillaine was in grief and told a minister in a voice only he could here and she said "Destroy the Green Country" and then her twin servant Allen heard and he killed the green princess' I said

Correct, good your paying attention, I thought you were not paying attention, sit down' he said and I sat down.

You were really good' Len said and I nodded and looked away blushing. At lunch,I was showing Rin, Len and Miku canteen and they ate lunch with me. I was so nervous cause I am with the Vocaloids

Don't be so worried!Its ok to hang out with us!by the way whats your first name? Or what people call you' Miku said

I-Its (your name) Miku..' I said and then I saw Akita Neru, Yowane Haku and Utatane Piko!

Hey Lenny-kins! Can we sit with you?' Neru said hugging him but he pushed away

The three of you can sit with us but please don't hug or try flirting with me Neru' Len said and she pouted as she nodded as she sits and the others sit as well. I was already between the two shotas Piko and Len

U-Uta-' 'Its Piko its alright to call me by my first name' he said and I nodded 'So Piko, why do they call you two a shota? And according to your song Shota Shota Island it was "girly boy" but reading everything I found out it actually ment "Younger boy who loves an older women"' I said and he looked away

Well….Len is the youngest but is said to be in love with Miku or Luka..me I am not sure really' he said and I felt that someone was glaring at me and Piko. When I looked Akita was the one glaring at me and Len was the one glaring at Piko

Why are you two glaring at us?' I asked and Len shook his head

Oh nothing!' he said 'Because I saw Len glaring at Piko and I think he loves you so I think you are not qualified to be his girlfriend' she said texting on her phone

Neru! I don't love (your name) as a lover but I do love her as a friend!' he said and I looked down So he doesn't love me as a lover? Aww…..I really want to confess really but at the same time I agree with Neru, I am not qualified to be the girlfriend of the one and only Len Kagamine I thought and Rin looked at me.

Len's POV

It really hurts for me saying that she is just a friend. I really want to confess to her soon. Neru is definitely wrong cause she is beautiful, smart and kind. But her smile is what I like most and I don't like it when she looks sad I thought to myself spacing out

Heeeyyyyy (your name)!Len! Are you guys spacing out at the same time?' my thoughts snapped when I saw Haku waving her hand in front of my face. Piko was doing the same to (your name)

Oh sorry!What was it? I was just thinking of something!' both (your name) and me yelled and they all laughed

What a cute couple!' Rin said and Neru glared while I blush and everyone was laughing except (your name) I didn't know what she is doing since I don't want her to look at me with a blush on my face. If I had the courage to do it I would say it I would say I love you very much but I am too afraid I thought to myself….I said asking myself what to do.

That was it thanks for reading!


End file.
